


Sunshine

by Disneybrony



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Baby Rey, Fluff, Get ready to cry, Rey Skywalker, and some angst, much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneybrony/pseuds/Disneybrony
Summary: Luke takes care of his daughter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight. Hope you'll like it. Please leave a comment, thanks.

The sound of a baby's coo awoke the young father. He rubbed his eyes, before heading over to his baby's bassinet. She was playfully trying to grab her toes, giggling. Her blue eyes lit up when she saw her father, and began making happy squeals. 

“Hey princess.” he whispered, picking her up and carefully bouncing her in his arms. “Did you have a good sleep?” He cooed. “Are you hungry?

She made a noise, as if to say ‘Yes daddy!’

He carried her too the kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of milk and put it in the microwave. She started to fuss, clearly wanting her food.

“Patience sunshine.” She pulled at his hair, before the beeping of the microwave made her jump and her lip began to tremble. “Oh no, sunshine. It's okay. I didn't mean to frighten you.” he whispered, gently bouncing her. She clung to him, sniffling slightly.  
He grabbed her bottle and gently held it up to her lips, and she began to suck happily at it, her tears all gone. 

He went back to his room and sat in the soft chair, and watched the snow fall. It was so quiet, his breathing and Rey's happy noises were the only things to break the silence.

She was so tiny, her blue eyes had a hint of green and brown, and he knew that her eyes would be changing soon. He saw his young self in her eyes. So oblivious to the dangers of the world, so innocent. He would make sure she would stay that way, no one would hurt her, no one would abandon her all alone in the world. She would be forever wanted. Not tossed aside like an old dirty rag. 

“I love you so much, my little Rey of sunshine.” he whispered as her lips slipped off the bottle. She yawned and curled close to her father's chest, and Luke let out a sob. “I love you so much angel. You're my whole world, and you will always be. I'll protect you until my dying breath.” he pressed a kiss to her forehead as he went back to her bassinet, and began to lay her back down. 

Her eyes shot open and she let out a wail. He quickly brought her back to his chest, and she stopped crying, her tiny fists holding onto his shirt. He let out another sob, and climbed into bed, tucking her under his arm, where she let out a yawn and closed her eyes. 

He smiled softly and held onto one of her little hands, and she curled her fingers around to hold onto his thumb. He closed his eyes and fell asleep, at peace with his angel.


End file.
